


Threat

by Johnlock_Studies



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Scary thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_Studies/pseuds/Johnlock_Studies





	Threat

Roses are red  
Sherlock is dead  
No need to be careful  
I’m inside your head.

Afraid of my power?  
Some reactions are late  
There’s all the reason to cower  
Don’t ignore fate.

You think you can stop me?  
That’ll be quite the show  
You’ll never be truly free  
Not until one of us go.

I will turn you into SHOES!  
And they will look great!  
No reason to choose  
The prophecy of “fate.”

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
People have died   
That’s what people DO!

Don’t think you can stop me  
I’m coming for you.  
-JM


End file.
